


Will he ever love me?

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy loves Adam but is unsure if Adam will ever love him back? Will Adam love Tommy or just see Tommy as a friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam and Tommy have a great friendship that they were close ever since the kiss at AMAS when Adam was at his lowest when every network cancelled him, Tommy was always there for him to encourage him to keep doing what he's doing and to hell with anyone who has a problem with it. Adam kept doing it his way with all of his friends behind him especially Tommy.

*****************  
The beginning of the tour  
******************

"I can't believe it! Our first tour!" exclaimed Adam excitedly.

"babyboy! calm down!" said Tommy as he chuckled at Adam's excitement.

Adam plopped down next to Tommy and chuckled "sorry kitty. I'm just excited to get started."

"huh I had no idea." Tommy said sarcastically and smirked at Adam.

"ha ha very funny." 

"awww did the big popstar's feelings get hurt?"

"yes and my kitty did it."

They were no longer able to keep a straight face and just bust out laughing and at least 10 minutes later finally got their breath back. 

"that was fun."

"totally thanks for calming me down kitty."

"no problem babyboy."

That night at the concert was amazing and the crowd was electric and by the time they walked off the stage and Adam was buzzing.

"watch out! Popstar on the loose!" warned Tommy.

Adam was all over the place as Issac walked over to Tommy, "so when will the energy die out?" Issac asked. 

"any minute now Issac."

As if on cue the hyperness wore off.

"OK now I'm tired."

"well you have been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for the last 10 minutes." 

"why didn't you stop me?"

Tommy just shurged and replied "it was too funny to me."

"mean kitty." 

Tommy just chuckled softly looked at Adam said "meow" and walked away laughing.


	2. Adam's  pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Adam's point of view

OK so I might be in love with the funny blonde bassist but of course I have to fall for the straight guy just my luck. Maybe I should start from the beginning and everything will make sense.

The day he came to audition for bass I was instantly screwed because I have a type and that is petite elfish blondes and of course his chocolate brown eyes are just icing on the cake. I had to have him. I want him. I hired him on the spot and I instantly formed a friendship with him of course after what happened I thought *well I just fucked this up*.

I was launching my first album and was performing on the AMAS before my CD hit stores and my first glam nation tour started we had went through rehearsals and I was positive it would be a kick ass show. The performance started and I was feeling great and then it happened, I grabbed Tommy by the back of the head and kissed him!

After the performance when I got to Tommy all I could see was shock in his eyes and he walked away and all I thought was *shit! What did I just do?!* I was scheduled to be on Good Morning Today and of course because of the kiss they cancelled me! 

So in one night I managed to possibly lose a friend because of a kiss and lost a TV interview so what happened next I wasn't expecting to happen. I was in my hotel room when I heard a knock on my door and when I opened the door I saw the last person I expected to see. Tommy. 

He looked nervous and and I let him in and before I could even begin to apologize for the kiss he shut me up with a kiss and I was in heaven. He pulled away to soon for my liking.

"so you aren't mad?"

"No. I'm not mad I was just shocked that's all. I just had to clear my head and think about what happened. Monte told me that Good Morning Today cancelled you are you OK?"

"I was pissed to be honest. I mean two girls can do it and it's OK but two guys do it and suddenly it's a big deal?!"

"I know it sucks but it's only a bump in the road and you are an amazing guy and I know that you will not let this stop you from being who you are and if no one likes it then they can kiss your glittery ass."

I don't know how he did it but he had me laughing and I felt so much better than I had 30 minutes ago. I couldn't help but smile and pull him into a hug and what he said next just made me feel like I have a sweet person in my corner.

"we will do this together and I will stay by your side no matter how hard it will get."

Flash forward to the beginning of the tour and after the show I was buzzing with end of course Tommy had to call out "watch out! Popstar on the loose!" and instead of stopping me he just let me go wild and after it wore off he just chuckled looked at me, meowed and walked away. Yeah I got it bad for Tommy Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome :)


	3. At the hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Adam hang out in Adam's hotel room

Adam and Tommy were hanging out in Adam's hotel room watching some sorry ass horror movie and eating pizza the movie was boring as hell to Tommy but Adam on the other hand was freaking out.

"are you really scared of this? The whole movie is too predictable." Tommy asked. 

"yes! I hate horror movies." Adam replied.

"it's not even scary!"

"I don't care! Can we change it? Please?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Tommy and Adam ended up watching Billy Madison and sharing laughs.

"this movie is hilarious kitty."

"yeah it's my favorite."

************  
3 weeks later  
**************

Adam was having a shitty day. First, sound check went to hell because the microphone died in the middle of the song, secondly, the jeans he was going to wear had a huge tear and would take at least 2 hours to fix and to top it off the hot water in his shower wasn't working. Tommy tried to think of what would make Adam feel better and then had an idea. 

 

Adam had managed to get everything fixed and was feeling like he could use a hug from Tommy but Tommy was nowhere to be found and he was feeling pretty down. When Adam walked into his dressing room and just smiled because Tommy was standing there with a bouquet of red and white roses and a huge life size teddy bear in the chair. 

"oh my god! Tommy!"

Tommy walked over and handed Adam the roses, "I know that your day hasn't been going all that great so I wanted to show you that I'm here for you through the good and bad days."

Adam pulled Tommy into a hug and kissed Tommy's cheek and pulled away and looked Tommy in the eyes, "thank you so much kitty. I really needed this today and you are the best friend ever."

"you're welcome babyboy. I'm glad I was able to make you feel better. I have to go and finish getting ready." 

Adam noticed that Tommy quickly left and saw the sadness in his eyes and wondered what was going on with Tommy. The whole concert Tommy basically tried to avoid Adam and it was confusing Adam because they were usually inseparable from each other. 

 

"Tommy?"

"yeah?"

"what's wrong with you tonight? You never try to stay away from me."

"it's nothing OK?"

Adam watched as Tommy walked away and thought *oh kitty what's wrong with you?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Tommy's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Tommy's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers for taking the time to read my story. You guys rock!

I'm in love with Adam who is my boss and best friend. I'm so fucked. I can't help it but he's just so beautiful and sexy as hell not to mention an amazing singer and a hell of a kisser but there's one problem. I'm stuck in the friend zone and I want us to be so much more so you're thinking well go for it right? One problem. He thinks I'm straight.

What he doesn't know is that I'm gay as he is. I had realized that I was gay when I was in high school and I had a crush on the captain of the football team. His name was Eric and we dated for a year but he had gotten a scholarship to a great college and had to leave so we broke up. Anyway back to the problem and my crush. 

Adam was having a shitty day and I figured that I would get him some roses and a life size teddy bear and surprise him with it. It warmed my heart to see him smile and know that I was the cause of it but what he said next just shattered my hopes of telling him that I love him was when he said that I was the best friend ever and suddenly I just felt like I had to get away from him before I started to cry. 

 

I walked into my dressing room and just broke down. I was so close but he only will see me as his straight friend. Normally I would be all over him on stage but I just couldn't do it tonight and after the show he asked me if I was OK and I just told him not to worry about and walked away.

 

Maybe he'll never know how much I love him. Maybe I'll be stuck in the friend zone forever. I don't know what to do to make him see that I love him. What am I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments we :)


	5. Cheering up a sad Tommy Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam cheers up his sad Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam comes up with a plan to cheer up Tommy. Will it work? Sorry it's short but I have a plan for the next chapter and it'll be a surprise

It bothered Adam that he had a sad friend and wanted to come up with a huge plan to cheer him up so he went to his hotel room and got to work. Adam was hoping that this would cheer up Tommy so after he got everything done he sent Tommy a text.

A- hey

T- hey

A- are you busy?

T- no why? 

A- wanna hang out in my room? We could order room service and buy a movie.

T- I don't feel like it tonight 

A- please kitty?

T- OK give me 5 minutes 

A- OK 

Tommy showed up 5 minutes later and when Adam let him in and ended up speechless. Adam had gotten all of Tommy's favorite foods set up like a buffet and horror movies laid out and for about 10 minutes of Tommy being quiet Adam's starting to think that it was a bad idea.

"Tommy say anything please."

"you did all of this for me?"

"of course. It broke my heart seeing you so sad and I wanted to cheer you up."

"it worked. Thank you so much."

"will you tell me what is going on? I missed you on stage tonight."

"I can't tell you right now but I will in due time OK?"

"OK I trust you. So pick a movie and let's get started."

Adam and Tommy ended up watching every horror movie and Adam refused to let Tommy leave because the movies freaked him out so badly but he figured it was worth it to see Tommy happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome :)


	6. Can you keep a secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tells Sutan how he feels about Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome :) enjoy!

It was a month into the tour and Tommy felt like he needed to talk to someone about his feelings for Adam and he went to the one person who he knew that he could trust not to say anything.

"hey Sutan. Can we talk?"

"of course vayvee. Tell me what's going on in your cute little head."

"it's about Adam."

"everything OK?"

"yeah he's great. I love working with him and being able to do what I love."

"so then what's the problem?"

"Sutan. I love him."

Tommy had to cover his ears as Sutan started squealing happily over Tommy's confession.

"Sutan! Calm down!"

Sutan finally calmed down and looked at Tommy and ruffled his hair. 

"so tell him then."

"I can't."

"why not?"

"because he is always telling people that I'm straight which I'm not ever since high school but he might not believe me."

"oh sweetie you don't know that unless you talk to him."

"but I'm afraid that if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way about me it could ruin our friendship and I don't want that."

 

"you really got it bad for him don't you?"

 

"yeah Sutan I really do."

 

Sutan hugged the blonde and the two of them didn't say anything else about the topic but neither of them knew that someone had been listening and was speechless. 

 

Tommy and Sutan never brought it up again until a few nights later. "hey Tommy. That was some kiss tonight."

"yeah I know. Do you think he heard us the other day?"

"I don't know vayvee. I mean last time I checked friends don't kiss friends like that."

"I can still feel the kiss on my lips. I thought I was going to fall over it made me that weak in the knees."

As Adam walked by Tommy's dressing room he softly whispered "I love you too kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome :)


	7. Adam's pov part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam time again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea of when the love confession should be?

I'm a bad person for what I did but at least now I know. Maybe I should start from the start, I was on the way to get Tommy for rehearsals when I heard Sutan squealing and I stopped because I thought something was wrong when I heard Tommy tell him to calm down. It got quiet and that's when I heard Tommy say that he had it bad for him. I have a feeling that I have just lost any chance of being with him. 

So during the concert it was the encore song and I decided to go with "a whole lotta love" and I kissed Tommy with so much love and passion into the kiss as my way of telling him I don't want him to give up on us and when we pulled away from the kiss we were both breathing hard. 

After the concert when I was on my way to the dressing room I couldn't help but whisper "I love you too kitty." so now I'm here in my hotel room trying not to cry in my whiskey and wondering if I stand a chance with this mystery guy who has stolen my kitty's heart.

Well whoever you are take care of him and treat him right. Tommy's my best friend and I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome :)


	8. Tommy's pov part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy time again

Adam surprised me tonight with that kiss during 'a whole lotta love' that it made me feel weak in the knees. Not even earlier today I was just telling Sutan I was in love with Adam and I have a feeling he heard me.

I went to Adam's room and I thought I heard him crying. Have I done something wrong? I went to my room because no matter how much I knocked he didn't let me in. 

 

So now I'm sitting here alone trying to figure out what is wrong with my babyboy with my good friend Jack Daniels and a broken heart and tears flowing freely. 

Adam.......

I love you. 

Do you think you could love me too?


	9. Where's Tommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy disappears with not even a note on where he's going

The next day everyone was at rehearsals well everyone except for one. Tommy wasn't there and no one had seen him since the concert last night and Adam went into worry mode. Adam made the decision to cancel any upcoming concerts until Tommy was found and back safely. 

"alright everyone gather around" Adam said. 

Everyone circled around and waited for further information.

"OK so as we all know Tommy's missing and he left no note or as to where he was going and everyone knows that Tommy's not like that. So Sutan and Issac will pair up. Monte, me and my mom will pair up. Let's find him and bring him back safely."

 

Everyone went searching for Tommy and so far no one had seen Tommy and Adam's worry was going through the roof. 3 hours later no one had shown up yet with Tommy. Adam knew that he had to report Tommy missing the hardest thing he had to since meeting the elfish blond haired angel who had stolen his heart.

 

It was going on 3 weeks and Tommy was still nowhere to be found and Adam wasn't himself because of how much he missed the blond and Adam refused to eat or sleep until Tommy was found.

Adam walked into a church close by and fell to his knees and started praying for Tommy's safe return as he cried for his missing best friend and who he wanted to be his boyfriend. 

"kitty where are you?"


	10. Adam's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets a surprise. Is it Tommy?

Tommy had been missing for 3 months and Adam was a wreck and the only thing that mattered was getting Tommy back in his arms. A few weeks later Adam was in his room when he heard a knock on his door. 

"who is it?"

"police."

Adam opened the door and saw two police officers and looked confused.

"how can I help you?"

"we saw your flyer for the missing guy named Tommy and a guy came up and said that he was the missing guy that you're looking for."

"where is he?"

A third officer walks up and Adam's eyes lit up as he smiled and ran to the blond and held him close as he started crying happily. "Tommy! I've missed you so much!"

Tommy was holding Adam just as close as he was also crying happily into Adam's chest. "Adam please don't let go I've missed you too."

The three officers left to let Tommy and Adam be together. Adam slowly pulled away and led Tommy into his room and sat down on the bed. 

"where have you been for 3 months?"

"well that night after the concert I couldn't sleep so I figured that I would go for a walk and then come back and try to get some sleep. I went to the park and sat there for a few hours then decided to head back and the next thing I know 2 guys have grabbed me and threw me into a van and drove off with me. While I was there they constantly beat me but they never raped me."

"how did you get away from them?"

"I didn't they let me go because they said they were done with me and said I was no longer any use to them and then I saw the flyer you made and that's when I saw the police and told them who I was and they brought me back to you."

"I've gone crazy without you. I cancelled any concerts and I've barely slept since you went missing. 

"Adam?"

"yeah kitty?"

"lay down with me and just hold me. I'm tired as hell and we both could use the sleep."

"OK kitty."

Adam and Tommy ended up falling asleep in a matter of seconds with Tommy laying his head over Adam's heart knowing that this is where he was meant to be in the arms of the man who he loved even if neither of them knew it.


	11. Welcome back Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam surprises everyone else with Tommy

The next morning Adam woke up and smiled seeing Tommy asleep on his chest and held the blond closer not wanting to let him go. A few minutes later Tommy woke up and smiled up at Adam. "hey babyboy."

"hey Kitty. Sleep good?"

"yeah I did for once. I never got a chance to sleep when they had me."

"it's okay kitty. You're safe now."

"I know. Hey when are you going to tell everyone else?"

"right now I think they are at the stadium."

"well let's go."

Adam and Tommy got up and dressed then headed to the stadium and had Tommy hide behind the curtain. 

"band meeting" called out Adam.

Everyone walked over and waited for Adam to continue. 

"OK so last night I had a visit from three police officers about Tommy."

Everyone started asking questions at once and was wanting to know if it was good news or not. Adam whistled and everyone got quiet.

"thank you so now I have a sweet surprise for you guys. Come on out."

The second Tommy stepped out the whole group swarmed him and happy tears flowed and hugs all around even Monte the big tough guy who never cried was crying and Sutan well Sutan was just being himself that Adam couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"OK guys let him breathe." 

Tommy just chuckled softly and smiled at his family and friends and said "I've missed you all too and it's so good to be back."

Adam posted the news that Tommy was back and in less than one second the glamberts started blowing up his phone with messages of relief and for updates on the upcoming tours that once Adam had told everyone else they all shared a laugh. 

 

Adam started the tour up again and made up for the lost time and the energy from the crowd was more electric than ever. Everyone saw the love between the two but was wondering when the two knuckle heads would just get together already. 

 

Adam would sneak glances at Tommy and vice versa but neither had the nerve to admit to the other.

Adam knew that Tommy's birthday was coming up and started to plan something big and let the blond know how much he meant to him.


	12. Happy Birthday Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's birthday

Tommy's birthday was coming up quickly and Adam wanted it to be special so he secretly learned Metallica's enter sandman because it was Tommy's all time favorite song. 

Today was Tommy's birthday and so far Adam had taken him to the spa for massages, the salon for a pedicure and manicure, to get highlights in his hair, out to an amazing lunch and shopping. Then they headed to rehearsals, ran through their original track set as they kept the Metallica song from Tommy. 

**********  
Concert time  
***********

 

The concert had went smoothly and now they were at the encore song.

"OK so you all know that today is Tommy Joe's birthday and I have a special surprise for him. Hit it Monte."

Monte started the intro to enter sandman and Adam smiled seeing Tommy's eyes light up with tears of happiness in his eyes as he got into the song and after the song Adam gave Tommy the most sweetest kiss. "Happy Birthday Kitty."

**********************  
In Adam's hotel room   
**********************

"thank you for the surprise song it was awesome to play my favorite rock song by my favorite band."

"you're welcome kitty. I really wanted to make your birthday special."

"you did and it meant so much to me."

"there is one more thing."

"what is it?"

Adam takes a deep breath as he thinks *well here it goes*

Adam takes both of Tommy's hands and looks into the chocolate brown eyes he loves. 

"Tommy Joe Ratliff I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since the day you walked in to audition to be my bassist. You picked me up from my lowest point in my life when all of my interviews cancelled me because of the kiss on the AMAS, you helped me fight back and even made me laugh within 5 minutes. When I lost you I was devastated and I was thinking that I may lose any chance to tell you that I love you. I love you kitty."

Tommy was crying by the time Adam finished.

"OMG kitty! I'm sorry!"

"no don't be. Its just everything you've said is how I feel about you and you said everything I was feeling and I love you too babyboy."

Adam pulled Tommy into a passionate kiss and slowly pulled away and smiled as he said "my boyfriend."

Tommy was as smiling as he said back "my boyfriend."

"was it a good birthday?"

"the best birthday ever. I love you."

"I love you too kitty."


	13. Time off from touring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going so much everyone takes time off from work and Adam and Tommy finally get to spend time together as a couple

Everyone was so relieved to be taking time off to be with their loved ones and it finally gave Adam and Tommy a chance to be together with no distractions. Adam and Tommy had moved Tommy's stuff into Adam's place since they were together they decided to move in together.

"man touring is fun but it really does tire you out."

"you said it kitty. How about we stay in order take out and just relax and watch movies all day?"

"that sounds like a great plan but let's do one thing first."

"what's that kitty?'

 

"it's a cool thing called taking a nap."

Adam just bust out laughing and took Tommy's hand and they headed upstairs "OK kitty let's go."

 

Adam and Tommy laid down for a much needed rest and fell asleep in a heartbeat. Adam and Tommy ended up sleeping for at least 2 hours and when they woke up and both were getting hungry as they headed downstairs to start their peaceful night in as they debated on what they want to do for take out. 

"I'm in the mood for Mexican food."

"but you ate it all the time on tour. How about Chinese?"

"no way. OK how about Italian?"

"sounds good to me. Pick out a movie and I'll order the food."

"OK but just so you know the first movie is going to be a horror movie."

"on second thought you order the food and I'll pick the movie." 

Tommy just laughed as him and Adam switched jobs as he ordered the food Adam picked out a comedy movie called White Chicks and they popped open a bottle of red wine and cuddled up with each other until the food came. 

 

The food arrived during the second movie which was the conjuring and as they ate they watched the movie and both were content with the way their night was going and every once in a while they would steal kisses from each other. 

 

All in all they both knew that this is where they were meant to be with some good food and wine, watching a mixture of comedy and horror movies and mainly cuddled up with each other and just being happy and not to mention to steal kisses every once in awhile.


	14. Quick note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note from me

I have a big surprise for the last chapter but for now I'm taking requests for the next five chapter titles and the last chapter will be worth it. Thanks for reading


	15. I'll never let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy make each other a promise

Adam and Tommy had been together for a couple of weeks but they were happy with each other and so in love that they figured nothing could come between them. 

 

One day they were having a fun day and just being together until the accident. Adam and Tommy were hanging out in the park having a picnic when Tommy seen a little kid about to be hit by a car so Tommy ran over and shielded the boy with his body which ended up with Tommy being hit and knocked out cold.

 

Adam was momentarily stunned before he ran over to his hurt lover with tears in his eyes as he laid Tommy in his lap. 

"please wake up baby."

The ambulance showed up and loaded Tommy up and Adam jumped in the back and clutched Tommy's hand and softly whispered for Tommy to wake up to that he loved him. 

 

They arrived at the hospital and quickly rushed Tommy back to the ER as Adam watched with tears in his eyes and waited for further updates.

*************  
3 hours later  
**************

"babyboy?"

Adam had fallen asleep waiting and when he heard the voice he knew and loved his eyes snapped open as he held his elfish blond haired angel kitty in his arms. "you're ok"

"yeah I'm OK just bruised some but nothing serious."

"let's go home OK?"

Tommy lifted Adam's face to his and gave Adam a sweet kiss and looked dead in Adam's eyes and said "I'll never let you go no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too baby and I'll never let you go either."

 

Adam took Tommy home and they just curled up together and little did the other know that they were planning the same surprise for the other that they were planning on doing on their next anniversary.

The next anniversary was going to be interesting.


	16. Adam's pov part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam time for the last time

OK so not only am I in love with Tommy Joe my badass blond elfish bassist kitty and boyfriend but now I'm in love with my crazy badass blond elfish bassist kitty and boyfriend. I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with the boy but I love him no matter what.

 

Me and Tommy were having a picnic in the park today when I see him jump up shield a little boy to keep the kid from getting hurt which ended up with Tommy being hit and knocked out cold. It was like my whole world came crashing down when I couldn't wake him up and all I thought was please don't let me lose him.

 

They rushed him back the second we got there and I paced and paced the whole time but I tired myself out and fell asleep. When I heard Tommy's voice my eyes snapped open and I just held him. I was so relieved that he was OK and just being to hold and kiss him meant the world to me.

 

I have big plans for our one year anniversary but I'm not going to tell nobody because I want it to be a big surprise for you guys and of course Tommy. 

 

So stay tuned for more.

Bye!


	17. Tommy's pov part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's point of view for the last time

Wow me and Adam finally together. It's crazy to think that it finally happened and I've never been happier than I am right now and now we have our one year anniversary coming up and to think that we'll be on tour when it comes up. 

 

But I'm not worried about it because I have a plan to surprise Adam and I bet you want to know right? Well yeah that's not going to happen because I want it to be a surprise for everyone. 

 

I don't know what else to say except get ready for the surprise of a lifetime and I hope you've had a great time reading this. 

 

Rock on!

Peace out. 

Bye! 

TJ


	18. Back on tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to work

The time had come to go back on tour and everyone was ready to go and refreshed after being able to spend time with their loved ones and everyone caught up with how their break was and after Adam had told everyone what Tommy did everyone was speechless and called Tommy a crazy dude but also a hero. 

 

Adam and Tommy loved working side by side and being a couple. They both knew that their one year anniversary was coming up and didn't know that the other had a surprise for the other but neither knew it. 

 

After rehearsals Tommy left to go and take care of something and had taken Issac with him and Adnan also left to take care of something and took Sutan with him leaving everyone else in the dark about what was going on with the boys and left to go rest up before the concert that night. 

 

Both Adam and Tommy had gotten what they needed and that night the concert was great and neither of them knew what was being planned for their one year anniversary but they knew one thing. 

They were going to surprise the other.

It was going to be an anniversary to remember.


	19. Tommy and Adam talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Adam decide to have a talk

That night after the concert as always Tommy is hanging out in Adam's room and instead of watching a movie they decided to have a talk about how it finally led up to them to finally admitting that they loved each other. 

 

"I was wondering when we were going to have this talk babyboy."

 

"me too baby but I figured now is the best time to finally have it."

"I agree so who's the first?"

"I'll go first."

"OK."

"OK so everyone in my family and my friends knew I was gay before I knew and when I finally came out they were so supportive and I was happy. I have always loved to sing or something to do with theatre so when I tried out for Idol I was so excited when I got through and made it to the finale with Kris Allen. I was kinda hurt that I didn't win but I still feel like I've won because I'm still doing what I love and I have the best fans in the world. I had Monte on guitar, Cam on keys and Isaac on drums so I really needed to find a bassist so I decided to hold auditions and let me tell you the others who auditioned before you absolutely sucked! I was begging for the last one to have some talent and I was stunned when you walked in I thought you had the right look and I was hoping you had the skill to match and when you started playing I was blown away. I just knew that I had to have you. I was happy we got along so well so fast and I was really hoping that I wouldn't lose you as a friend after I kissed you at the AMAS and when I saw the shock in your eyes then watched you walk away I was crushed because I was feeling like I just lost my best friend and the hurt that I was already feeling was intesifided when Good Morning Today cancelled me to of the kiss. I was relieved to see you at my door and when you kissed me I was even happier than ever and I don't know how you did but you had me laughing within 5 minutes. I knew that I loved you after that and you stuck by me even when I was having a shitty day and instantly you just made my day with the roses and the life size teddy bear and I was thinking that I have just fallen in love with you even more but I must have said something wrong because you stayed away from me all night long. I loved you so I figured that it was finally time to tell you and I was so relieved to hear that you loved me too so that's my story."

 

Tommy was crying after Adam had finished and Adam instantly pulled Tommy in his arms and just held his kitty. "why are you crying?"

"because when I came out my parents threw me out and said I wasn't their son. I went and stayed with some friends and was praying for a miracle that things would look up for me and when I saw the flyer you put up I was thrilled when I got the job. I was happy we had gotten so close as we did and I was instantly in love with you and I felt like you wouldn't love me back but when you told me that you loved me on my birthday I was excited and relieved to be able to call you my boyfriend and so yeah that's my story."

 

For a few hours neither man said anything and they ended up in a long loving kiss that showed all the love that they felt towards the other and slowly pulled away.

"I love you babyboy."

"I love you too kitty."


	20. The big surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy's one year anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kind words and kudos hope you enjoyed it. Here's the last chapter

It's finally here Adam and Tommy's one year anniversary and both of them have a surprise for the other during the concert tonight before they do for your entertainment the one song that brought them together. 

 

No one else in the band knew what was going to happen and were wondering how adommny would celebrate after the concert tonight. As always they have a great crowd and the energy from the crowd was more electric than ever. 

 

They are at for your entertainment when Adam stops the concert and Tommy takes off his bass and lowers a headset that Adam never noticed before as they both stood in front of each other and took each other's hands. 

"I love you Tommy Joe."

"I love you too Adam."

"Tommy you are like my best friend and you have always made me laugh and feel better just by being you and I have never been this happy before."

"Adam you mean the world to me and meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have always dreamt of happiness and started to think that I would never find it until I met you and you complete me."

Both were smiling at the other and slowly got down on one knee and looked at each other confused and at the same time asked "will you marry me?"

Tommy pulled out his ring for Adam which was a silver band with a sapphire in the center and Adam pulled out his ring for Tommy which was a silver band with the infinity symbol in the center and both just chuckled.

"I was going to ask you Tommy."

"and I was going to ask you babyboy."

"Tommy Joe Ratliff will you marry me?"

"yes I will. Adam Mitchel Lambert will you marry me?"

"yes I will."

They slid the rings onto each other's hand and smiled as they kissed.

"Happy Anniversary babyboy."

"Happy Anniversary kitty."

The crowd was going crazy at the double proposal and they finished the concert both newly engaged and even more in love than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all like the surprise chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos r welcome :)


End file.
